Penelope Ann Miller
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = James Patrick Huggins Eloisa May Huggins Maria Adela Huggins Will Arnett Beatrice Miller Mark Miller Marisa Miller Savannah Miller |yearsactive = 1985-present }}Penelope Ann Miller is an American actress best known for her role as Gail in the crime film Carlito's Way. Biography Miller was born on January 13, 1964, at Los Angeles, California, to Mark and Marisa Miller. Why Miller wanted to be an actress is not known. What is known is that she graduated from Menlo College and then moved to New York City to further her studies in Theatre. Miller got her first on-screen role in 1985, when she was cast as Keena in an episode of the horror anthology series Tales from the Darkside. Miller got her first major recurring role in 1987, when she was cast as Gwen Stottlemeyer, an usher and loyal friend of series protagonist Scott Creasman, for all 6 episodes of the short-lived sitcom The Popcorn Kid. Since then, Miller has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Artist, American Crime, Mistresses, Cody the Robosapien, The Birth of a Nation, The Bronx Bull, The Deal, Funny Money, Vanished, The Messengers, The Artist, Saving Lincoln, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Miller portrayed Doctor Elizabeth Rhodes in the Season Fourteen episode "Flesh and Blood". Filmography *Sundown (2019) - Audrey *Adverse (2019) - Nicole *Criminal Minds - "Flesh and Blood" (2018) TV episode - Doctor Elizabeth Rhodes *Riverdale (2018) - Mrs. Wright *American Dresser (2018) - Vera *The Black Ghiandola (2017) - Ghiandola Anita Aceto *New York Prison Break the Seduction of Joyce Mitchell (2017) - Joyce Mitchell *Broken (2016) - Elizabeth Hamilton *The Bronx Bull (2016) - Debbie Forrester *The Birth of a Nation (2016) - Elizabeth Turner *American Crime - 11 episodes (2015) - Eve Carlin *Mistresses - 10 episodes (2013-2014) - Elizabeth Grey *Cody the Robosapien (2013) - Joanna *Saving Lincoln (2013) - Mary Todd Lincoln *About Sunny (2011) - Louise *Men of a Certain Age - 9 episodes (2009-2011) - Sonia Tranelli *The Artist (2011) - Doris *Flipped (2010) - Trina Baker *Saving Grace B. Jones (2009) - Bea Bretthorst *Free Style (2008) - Jeannette Bryant *The Deadliest Lesson (2008) - Gloria *Blonde Ambition (2007) - Debra *The Deal (2007) - Laura Martin *The Messengers (2007) - Denise *Vanished - 9 episodes (2006) - Jessica Nevins *Funny Money (2006) - Carol Perkins *Desperate Housewives (2005) - Fran Ferrara *CSI: NY (2005) - Rose Whitley *Personal Effects (2005) - Bonnie Locke *Carry Me Home (2004) - Harriet *A Minute with Stan Hooper - 13 episodes (2003-2004) - Molly Hooper *Thanksgiving Family Reunion (2003) - Pauline Snider *Rudy: The Rudy Giuliani Story (2003) - Donna Hanover *Scared Silent (2002) - Kathy Clifson *A Nero Wolfe Mystery - 2 episodes (2002) - Lucy Valdon *Dead in a Heartbeat (2002) - Doctor Gillian Hayes *A Woman's a Helluva Thing (2001) - Zane Douglas *Full Disclosure (2001) - Michelle *Along Came a Spider (2001) - Elizabeth Rose *Dodson's Journey (2001) - Meredith Dodson *Forever Lulu (2000) - Claire Clifton *Lisa Picard Is Famous (2000) - Penelope Ann Miller *Mary Kay Letourneau: All American Girl (2000) - Mary Kay Letourneau *Chapter Zero (1999) - Cassandra *Killing Moon (1999) - Laura Chadwick *Rocky Marciano (1999) - Barbara Cousins *Outside Ozona (1998) - Earlene Demers *Break Up (1998) - Grace *The Closer - 10 episodes (1998) - Erica Hewitt *The Wonderful World of Disney (1998) - Barbara Henry *Rhapsody in Bloom (1998) - Lilah Bloom *Merry Christmas, George Bailey (1997) - Mary Hatch Bailey *The Last Don (1997) - Nalene De Lena *The Hired Heart (1997) - Garnet Hadley *Little City (1997) - Rebecca *The Relic (1997) - Doctor Margo Green *Witch Hunt (1994) - Kim Hudson *The Shadow (1994) - Margo Lane *Carlito's Way (1993) - Gail *Chaplin (1992) - Edna Purviance *The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) - Elizabeth Louise Perkins *Year of the Comet (1992) - Margaret Harwood *Other People's Money (1991) - Kate Sullivan *Morton & Hayes (1991) - Jody *Kindergarten Cop (1990) - Joyce *Awakenings (1990) - Paula *The Freshman (1990) - Tina Sabatini *Downtown (1990) - Lori Mitchell *Great Performances (1989) - Emily Webb *Dead Bang (1989) - Linda *Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Closed Set (1988) - Tina *Miles from Home (1988) - Sally *Big Top Pee-wee (1988) - Winnie *Biloxi Blues (1988) - Daisy *St. Elsewhere (1987) - Laurel *Miami Vice (1987) - Jill Ryder *Adventures in Babysitting (1987) - Brenda *The Popcorn Kid - 6 episodes (1987) - Gwen Stottlemeyer *Family Ties (1987) - Joyce *The Facts of Life (1987) - Kristen Morgan *Hotshot (1986) - Mary (credited as Penelope Miller) *Tales from the Darkside (1985) - Keena (credited as Penelope Miller) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses